


In Paradiso

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: There was a time, he would gladly create a whole garden for her...





	In Paradiso

She had expected at the most a bouquet of flowers on the table in his apartment. She did not expect to enter a garden, much less in an atrium she had not yet found in her wanderings through the Chateau's interminable corridors. A gravelled path wound through the lush plant growth, past blood-red hibiscus bushes and and clusters of sweet-smelling jasmine. He does not stop at half-measures, she thought.

She brushed against a mimosa plant, which flinched under her touch, but she pressed onward to the heart of the garden, seeking him whom her heart had begun to long for.

In a clearing, surrounded by tree ferns and spikenard plants, she found him reclining on a rich, red brocade-covered divan. At her approach, he turned his gaze up to meet hers, his pale eyes warm with welcome; he rose and came to her as she stepped into the clearing.

"You created this garden?" she asked, letting him take her hands in his.

"I brought it forth to be the cause of your delight," he said and kissed her mouth gently. Releasing her, he led her to the divan, seating her upon it. Kneeling before her, he took up a dish of pomegranate kernels from a table by the head of the divan and proffered it to her. She hesitated for a moment -- she was still not accustomed to this thing called eating -- but at length she relented and allowed him to feed her the morsels, one by by one...

She had heard of the taste of pomegranate inciting a human's passions, but she did not think this would affect a program. But she soon felt herself warmed from within, with desire for this man before her, a longing so intense, she had no appetite for the meal he had promised her. His embrace would suffice, and by the look on his lean face, she knew that desire was mutual...


End file.
